My little Angel
by rrter123
Summary: Thiefshipping oneshot. Bakura and Malik are at Bakura's home when... Blackout. Lemon in here.


Alice: This is a thiefshipping oneshot. God took me ages. It was a trade. If I'd do this I'd be able to use someone's icon. Truly? I'm glad writing this is over.

Malik's POV

It's not like I fell in love with him. And it's _definitely_ not like I lust about him. He's just my partner in crime.

Riiiiiiiiight…

"Malik!" Screamed Bakura. "What the hell are you doing? I thought we were going to rob a shop." I looked at him with a bored look.

"And I thought YOU were going to rob the shop. I'm not interested in that kind of things." I could feel Bakura's glare on me for a second.

"Then, Mr. "I'm not going to rob the shop" what should we do?" He asked, giving up. He didn't know this, but he looked kind of cute.

"You know what?" I asked."You look even less eviler, then usually, when you give up so easily." Bakura shot me another glare.

"Do you want to know what happens to men, who just like you like to annoy me?" I shrugged.

"You stab them. I guessed?"

"Yeah. So what are we doing?"

I looked at him, as many possible answers were floating through my mind. Like… "We're gonna go to me and have wild sex." This one would surely satisfy my lust.

I fell in love with Bakura a little while after we met. And the entire six months I was trying to tell him how I felt. Without a result.

"So?" Asked the tomb robber with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I grinned evilly.

"We'll go to mall." I answered, receiving a big groan.

"Hell, no. Forget it Malik." Answered Bakura. "I have a better idea." I looked at him with interest. He grinned.

"I have a few new knives in my collection. I want to show them to you." I sighed. He and his knives. But at least that meant we'll be spending time together, so I nodded.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

Bakura's POV

"Sounds like fun to me." Malik said and I grinned even wider.

You don't even know how much fun it REALLY would be. I thought. I broke into first car I spotted and looked at Malik with expectation. He just rolled his eyes and sat next to me.

"I hope spending night with you does not include getting caught by police." He said. I just smirked and drove away. Stealing cars became so easy to me that I didn't even paid attention.

"Malik?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm sexy?" I grinned evilly, as he gasped.

"W-where did that came from?" Malik looked at me with a big eyes, a little flushed. I grinned. Now I was sure he had a crush o me.

Your luck I also have a crush on you.

"I just want to know why are you staring all the day at my ass." I answered innocently. Gee… Ryou sounds much better than I am. Majorly… Innocently. Malik looked outside, but I still could see the big blush on his face.

"Well… I think yes. You do look kind of sexy. You just need a change of wardrobe." I sighed.

"I'm entirely okay with what I have now. I don't want to wear leather like pharaoh and those… feminine clothes, as you." I could feel a little blush. Mostly because his "feminine clothes" reminded me, how much they didn't cover. Malik pouted.

"My clothes are thousands time better than yours." He said. I stopped the car at a parking, next to a shop.

"From now on, we're walking." I said. "After all we don't want a stolen car to be outside my house. Don't we?" I grinned, hearing a resigned sigh next to me.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\~~|||||-|||||

At Bakura's home

Malik's POV

I was watching Bakura's knife collection, when suddenly all the lights went out.

Must be a blackout.

"Bakura?" I asked, not seeing my friend.

"What is it Malik?" Suddenly something pushed me down, to the bed. "Scared of darkness?" I felt Bakura's arms, tightly around my waist.

"Bakura…" I couldn't stop a moan, when his fingers started wandering under my shirt.

"Enjoying Malik?" I heard a deep, low voice whisper in my ear. I didn't get the chance to answer, as Bakura kissed me.

The feeling was… Wow.

No seriously. I think it describes it best. His tongue forced my mouth open and his hands unzipped my pants.

"I know… Malik." Bakura said, with lips still on mine. "But I still want to hear it from you." I closed my eyes, feeling deep red on my cheeks.

"I love you." I whispered and suddenly cried in pain, as Bakura entered me.

"Ahh… My little lovely angel." Bakura whispered. "You're so tight… Tell me what you want." I moaned again, this time from pleasure.

"P-please… Bakura f-fuck." I stuttered and heard a low chuckle.

"Somehow I guessed you'll say this." I felt his hands close around my member and hissed. Bakura started to move inside me, making me feel all hot.

"Now. Come for me my little angel." His voice was the last thing I needed to reach my orgasm.

"Bakura!" I screamed and everything went white. I heard Bakura's muffled groan and I felt when he collapsed on me.

"I love you too…" He whispered finally. "My little, lovely angel."


End file.
